


the self beneath the skin

by februari



Category: Mononoke
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/februari/pseuds/februari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As literal or symbolic as you want it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the self beneath the skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I'm not taking part in this fest, but when I saw that Mononoke was being requested, well... this happened, and I hope you like it! I'm just sorry I wasn't up to drawing something creepier; Mononoke is such a great canon for horror.


End file.
